


Frozen Roze

by EmmaIceCube (EmmaFrickYou)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: I got no clue what to tag, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaFrickYou/pseuds/EmmaIceCube
Summary: Moomin sees a wonderful dream during his winter sleep, will he wake at all?Idk I've never been good at summaries.





	Frozen Roze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr.

Dreaming of Snufkin was normal for the winter sleeping Moomintroll. After all the two of them were great friends, but the previous times he had dreamt of Snufkin they were all always about them going on adventures beyond the lonely mountains. There had to be something wrong with this winter, since now his dreams weren’t about the adventures, but more about just the two of them together. Laying under a tree together close and warm. Stealing small, soft kisses from each other when no one else was around. At first Moomintroll had been apprehensive, but as the winter continued Moomintroll grew fonder of the idea.

The winter had passed quickly for the sleeping Moomin household. The house awoke slowly as spring made it’s appearance. The first one to wake was MoominMamma, who went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the soon to be awake family. Second to wake up was Little My who almost woke up Sniff by landing on his tail on her way out of bed. She made her way to Mamma to watch over the cooking process. Next to wake up was MoominPappa who just ran to his study to write down the ideas he had while he was asleep. Snorkmaiden who had decided to to spend her winter at the Moomin house was next to wake up. After getting up and cleaning herself a bit she also made her way downstairs where the rest of the family was. Second last to wake up was Sniff who got dragged from his sleep, by the scents of Mamma’s cooking. Still there was one creature left asleep in the house on the highest floor.

After eating breakfast the family climbed to the highest floor to see Moomintroll. They found him still deep asleep with a small smile on his face. Mamma and Pappa came to the decision to let Moomin sleep for a while longer and not to try waking him up until spring was truly here. That didn’t stop Little My from trying to wake Moomin up. She tried everything jumping on him, making a lot of sound and even bringing up some of Mamma’s cooking wafting the smell to try and wake him up. None of it worked and Moomin stayed asleep.

Weeks passed and still Moomintroll was asleep. Soon would be the time to look for a cure, but not just yet and so the family continued as normal. As Snufkin made his way over the white bridge something felt off. He had played his spring toon as always, but Moomin hadn’t come to see him. A Worry flashed through him and he ran to the house.

Snufkin knocked quickly and stepped inside without waiting. He was greeted by Mamma while she knitted “Hello Snufkin it’s nice to see you. Spring is truly here now.” Snufkin didn’t bother returning the gesture and just got out “Where is Moomin?” He was feeling more panicked by the second looking around the room as he tried to spot his friend. “He is upstairs in his room, but-” was all that Mamma got out before Snufkin sprinted up the steps.

The Door to Moomintrolls room flew open as Snufkin barged in. There he saw him. Moomin on the bed still sound asleep. Snufkin walked up beside his friend and his hand stroked the sleeping Moomins arm. “Moomin.” He said hoping his friend would wake. “Moomintroll.” He said louder, but there was no reaction.

“He hasn’t woken up from his winter sleep.” Mamma calmly explained from the door. Snufkin turned around to face Mamma. He sniffed quietly, surely being near tears. “This has happened before, but just not with Moomintroll. That time the one who was asleep woke up by themselves when spring was truly there.” She continued. “Spring is here…” Snufkin said quietly. “I know. I’ll read up on it on grandma’s notebook there has to be a cure for it in there.” She reassured him. “Snufkin would you look after Moomin just in case?” She asked knowingly looking over Snufkin’s trembling arms which were grasping Moomin’s bed sheets. “Yeah… I’ll do that.” Snufkin answered looking back at Moomin. “Good.” Mamma said as she closed the door and hearing the thump of Snufkin falling to his knees.

As the night started Snufkin had settled into Moomins room. He hadn’t even tried to unpack his bag as it just laid there near the door where he had left it before. He had tried to eat with the family, but hadn’t found the appetite to eat much. Now he laid there on the mattress Pappa had brought for him to sleep on. He appreciated the gesture even though he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping much if at all. He sat up and looked at Moomin once again. After dinner Mamma and Pappa shared all they knew from over sleeping. Most common reason for sleeping over winter was simple, the dream the sleeper dreamed was too good to leave. That had left Snufkin wondering what Moomin was dreaming about if he wasn’t waking up.

“Snufkin” Snufkin recognized the voice of course, it was Moomin. He jumped up and looked over his friend one more time. Moomin moved in his sleep. Turning to face Snufkin and then as if to reassure that Snufkin wasn’t hearing things Moomin said it again “Snufkin”. Moomin was dreaming of Snufkin and it was such a good dream he didn’t want to leave it. Snufkin felt conflicted on one hand he liked the idea of Moomin dreaming of him, but still on the other it could be seen that Snufkin was the reason Moomin hadn’t woken up yet. A Tear rolled down Snufkin’s cheek. It dropped from his face and landed on Moomins snout. “It’s fine Snufkin.” Moomin says his words muffled and croaky after not using his voice in ages. Snufkin collapsed on his knees once again this time laying his head on the bed next to Moomin. He soon fell asleep to the sound of Moomins breathing.

MoominMamma found the two boys in the morning close. Moomintrolls snout was pressed right on Snuffkins head. She also saw the clear signs of crying on Snufkin’s face. She gently shook Snufkin’s shoulder. He woke up and wiped his eyes. Snufkin sprung up from Moomins side. “Anything happen last night?” Mamma asked tucking her son better into bed. “He called my name in his sleep.” Snufkin answered carefully rubbing his eyes more trying to get the teary look away from his eyes. Snufkin perked right up and asked “Mamma the cure? There is a cure to get Moomin to wake up right?” Mamma looked at him “Yeah, the cure. It’s easy enough, but-” Snufkin cut in “I’ll get anything if it cures Moomin.” Mamma sighed and continued “To wake up from the perfect dream you need a true love’s kiss.” Snufkin’s heart sank. It had been hard enough with Moomin stuck asleep, but now to cure him from it Snufkin had to find his true love to wake him up.

Mamma pressed a quick kiss on Moomins forehead. “Now I’ve tried mothers love, but that’s not what is needed in this case.” Snufkin looked Moomin over one more time and asked “Where is Snorkmaiden?” Mamma walked over to the door and said “She went out in the morning, but she should be back by now. I’ll go get her.” Mamma looked over Snufkin and her son one last time before walking down to get Snorkmaiden.

Soon enough everyone in the house was in Moomins room. Snufkin had pulled his hat deep on his head, so no one could see his eyes. His hand trembled, but he held it still by grabbing his other arm tightly. Snorkmaiden as well as most of the house were with the solution, but Mamma and Little My didn’t seem the most pleased. Snufkin stayed back as Snorkmaiden got closer to the sleeping Moomin. His chest hurt and the tears pricked his eyes, but he stayed strong for Moomin. Little My raised an eyebrow at Snufkin’s shivering. Snorkmaiden pressed her snout against Moomins.

They waited a moment before Snorkmaiden backed off. Nothing, absolutely nothing from Moomin. Snufkin released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Huuh. It didn’t work?” Pappa wondered looking Moomin over. “Oh no Moomin will be sleeping forever.” Sniff wailed as he pulled on his ears. Little My stole a suspicious glance first at Snufkin and then over to Mamma. She climbed on top of Moomin and let out a scream. Everyone covered their ears. “Still sound asleep.” Little My explained. “Why did you do that Little My? My ears.” Snorkmaiden complained. “Well now we know for sure your kiss didn’t wake him up.” Little My answered walking on Moomin to get near his face. She pressed a small kiss on Moomins snout and pulled back wiping her face on her sleeve. She opened her mouth to scream again, but Mamma stopped her covering her mouth with her hand. “Moomin.” She said gently shaking her son. “Still nothing. Hmm.” Pappa exclaimed as he picked Little My up from Moomin.

“I say Snufkin should try kissing Moomin.” Little My snarkily suggested. Snufkin got startled by the suggestion and his hat dropped from his head. His tear streaked face was revealed. Mamma came up to the boy and wiped some of his tears and she guided Snufkin next to Moomins bed. Snufkin caressed Moomins face before lowering his head to press a small, soft kiss on Moomins snout. Moomin’s eyes fluttered open. He looked at Snufkin with loving eyes as he brought his own hand to caress his face. Snufkin leaned into the touch. Then Moomin lifted his snout to once again press against Snufkin’s cheek. Moomin finally properly waking up looked around the room. “What’s going on? Why is everyone around my bed? Snufkin are you crying?” Moomin questioned as he sat up on his bed. “You overslept your winter nap.” Little My said dropping down from the loose grip of Pappa. “We’ll let Snufkin explain the rest.” Mamma said pushing the rest out of the small room, while some protested.

“I’m so glad you are awake Moomin.” Snufkin said a new tear rolling down his already wet cheek. “I was so afraid you weren’t going to wake up.” Snufkin wrapped his arms around Moomin. “So I slept for too long. It’s spring, since you are here.” Moomin thought out loud putting the pieces together. “I first thought something was wrong, when you didn’t come to meet me at the bridge.” Snufkin said backing away to look into Moomins eyes. “Do you know Snufkin why I slept for so long?” Moomin asked caressing Snufkins soft cheek. “Mamma said it had something to do with dreams.” Snufkin answered rubbing his eyes with his hand. The winter long dream flashed in Moomins mind and he blushed. “Um…” Moomin got out. Snufkin lowered his hand and looked at Moomin qriously. “What did you dream about Moomin?” Snufkin asked as Moomin tried to hide behind his hands. “Well… I dreamt of you Snufkin and I dreamt of you being close to me…” Moomin mumbled his face turning red all the way to his ears. “Oh… Moomin.” Snufkin responded pulling Moomin close and pressing a soft kiss on his snout.


End file.
